Netizen
Netizen, commonly referred to as Net, is a lightning guardian spirit serving the Masanari Black Flowers and the Hattori Clan. Physical description Net appears as a massive ball of pure, light blue energy and electricity. She has dark blue eyes and two claw-like appendages on her body. Personality Net is very playful and optimistic, but at the same time hard working and very well coordinated. Net often shapeshifts her body into different forms as a means to convey what she is trying to show as well as show her emotions. She is responsible and quite diligent in her work managing the computer systems of the MBF. Abilities Powers *'Lightning ball form:' Netizen's physical make up is completely that of a ball of blue electrical energy. **'Shapeshifting:' Netizen can mildly alter her form into various shapes, which she often does to help express her emotions or convey what she is trying to say. *'Electrical energy manipulation:' Being a being of pure electrical energy, Netizen is capable of absorbing, generating, controlling and conducting electricity. **'Electrical energy absorption:' Netizen is capable of storing energy within her body to use for either offensive or defensive attacks, as well as to power machinery in the event that power supply is interrupted. **'Electrical resistance:' Netizen is completely resistant to electrical damage. **'Lightning teleportation:' Netizen has the power to travel through electrical conduits and lightning. Netizen can transport herself to another location via electrons, technology and clouds. **'Lightning projection:' Being an electrical being, Netizen is capable of discharging electricity in the form of lightning bolts, beams bombs, and shock waves. **'Electrical levitation:' Netizen can levitation herself by arcing electricity beneath herself. *'Technology manipulation:' Through her lightning powers, Netizen can control all forms of machines and electronics. **'Computer perception:' Netizen can process information almost instantly. **'Computer and digital interaction:' Netizen has the power to interact with computers, data and most importantly, the internet. She can interface with networks and computer systems, gaining access to them through her hacking skills and downloading information. She can interact with and sense everything in the digital plane without the need of electronic equipment. **'Data manipulation:' Netizen can manipulate digital information and all forms of data. **'Scanning:' Netizen can scan any object and analyze the data gathered. **'Technological possession:' Netizen is capable of interfacing with electrical equipment to the point where she can merge with it and interact with it while merged. She can inhabit electronics and machines and control them while possessing them. **'Electronic communication:' Netizen is essentially a living computer and can intercept, generate and interpret electronic, digital and radio transmissions without the need of communication devices. *'Duplication:' Netizen is capable of duplicating herself into various clones. Skills *'Hacking:' Netizen is an expert hacker and can access any information she needs within a matter of seconds while also erasing any trace of her presence. *'Omnilingualism:' Netizen is capable of translating other languages in an instant via the use of a computer terminal. *'Multi-tasking:' Netizen is a very capable multi-tasker, able to manage several different tasks all at once. Background Net was once a rogue guardian spirit, surfing the Internet and hacking into secure files for fun, stealing information. She eventually came across the Hattori Clan and began working for them as their information hacker. She mainly resides in their computer system and can access any computer across the Internet. She is capable of hacking into the most secure files and retrieving information while leaving no trace of her presence. She also runs all the machinery and security system of Ueno Castle and is tasked with identifying arriving agents and coordinating mission assignments. Trivia *Netizen's name comes from the word netizen, meaning a citizen of the Internet. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:Lightning Spirits Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Female